


Brewing Up Trouble Part 2

by Fae_Eternal



Series: Timed Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta Read: Radioboi, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: Gabriel gets cursed...at least that's what he claims...to cuddle Sam.





	Brewing Up Trouble Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Radio and I just did two prompts with a twenty minute time limit.
> 
> This was prompt one.
> 
> What time is it?  
> Time to start running apparently.
> 
> Enjoy

“Gabriel?” Sam asked, confused when the archangel appeared out of nowhere and draped himself over Sam’s form.

  
Gabriel hummed in contentment not bothering to explain. Honestly this wasn’t the weirdest thing Gabriel had ever done but he was never this affectionate in front of people.

  
“Gabriel there are people watching.” Sam informed.

  
“Don’t care.” Gabriel replied snuggling closer. Sam glanced around for help. Dean rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was reading, thankfully Cas was more helped.

  
“Gabriel did something happen on your hunt?” Cas asked head tilted, staring with that look that could see through someone.

  
“Ran into a witch. Think she may have magicked me.” Gabriel replied the words muffled against Sam’s chest.

  
“Cas can you take care of that?” Sam asked when he tried and failed to both get up and extract himself from Gabriel.

  
“I’ll come with you.” Dean said moving to Castiel’s side.

  
They disappeared and hopped they wouldn’t take long. Who knew what else the witch had done to Gabriel.

  
  
“So the witch is around here?” Dean asked. They’d appeared in the middle of a park that was completely abandoned.

  
“I believe so. I can feel their presence.” Castiel replied gaze scanning the surroundings.

  
They searched for a while but found nothing. “What time is it?” Dean asked realizing he’d left his phone back at home.

  
Before Castiel could answer, a new voice spoke. A soft feminine voice. “Time for you to start running. You’re trespassing on my property and I don’t take kindly to trespassers.” Dean and Castiel turned. Behind them was a young woman with long black hair and bright green eyes wearing an small black dress. She raised her hand and Dean and Cas were blasted back by green magic, landing on their backs.


End file.
